


Robots 2/New Times

by leviathanie



Category: Robots (2005)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Assault, Battle, Betrayal, Blood, Death, Emotional, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Non-Sexual, OC, Original Character(s), Robotics, Robots, Shipping, Tissue Warning, Violence, blueskystudios, city, relationship, scifi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanie/pseuds/leviathanie
Summary: New times come up. After a year working at Bigweld's company, Bigweld already leaves, company starting to crupple. After losing his job, Rodney has no other choice but to accept what had happen and start a new life. Of course, times do change. Old skyscrapers are being replaced with newer and better ones, robots do start to realize they need to be upgraded along the town and mostly, Robot City grows bigger and bigger.Year passes by again. After catching a gang stealing stuff from Rodney's workspace, his life will never be the same. It won't be just fun, won't it be?Robots belong to Blue Sky studios, written for fun, no profit made.
Relationships: Cappy/Rodney Copperbottom
Kudos: 2





	1. It just begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Non-sexual, violent physical assault, threatening, manipulation

Bunch of robots collected up to one spot. Endless chattering and papers moved around. Everything had same tone. 

\- Where is he at, one of the robots asked.

\- I dunno, ask Mathew, other replied.

\- Mathew is now having a tour for guests.

\- Great. How about Rodney?

\- Oh yeah! Copperbottom, could you please tell me, where is Bigweld?

\- He should be here within a few minutes. And guys, why haven't you done anything yet? Where is the projector? Why isn't Bigweld's desk ready? Come on! He can come here at any minute!

\- Shoot! right, why isn't anything ready?

Some robots grabbed everything what is needed and began to swarm around the auditorium. Rodney helped with the projector and fixed stuck projection screen. By now, everything seemed fine. Bigweld rolled in the middle of the auditorium. He went behind the desk. While squinting his small eyes to look at the text, he rad every line and at last, nodded as an acceptance.

\- Great job guys! I am so glad you were able to finish this all, Lewis!

\- Well, I wouldn't be able to do this without Oscar and Rodney!

\- Thank you so much!

Five minutes later, more robots came in, making auditorium more organized. No one stood up from their seats. Media took the entire front seat, cameras pointing towards one desk in the middle of the end of auditorium. Meanwhile important workers took the next row. After that, other workers will occupy the left side, while visitors right one.

Bigweld grunted and locks his view on people in front of him. Everyone responded and looked back. 

Everything seemed ritualistic. Kind welcome, small chatter about recent things happening in life. After that, there was a talk about Bigweld's company and how does it work and what services and products it does provide. Then sharing some quick information about company's economics, boring, but yet important part. Especially another huge company's workers wrote everything down quickly and even kept their eyes at the whole thing while sharing their thoughts.

Whole meeting lasted for an hour. It is already twelve o'clock. Rodney and some of his co-workers walked down the cafeteria. They laughed, talked about that meeting while adding their own ideas.

\- Guys, within half an hour there will be another seminar, John smiled.

\- Should we actually check it out, Marc smiled.

\- Maybe, I am very busy today, but I might work while watching the seminar.

\- Oh that's great! I was thinking if you can help me a little?

\- With what?

\- Eeh, with checking some calculations? Perhaps?

\- Sure, why not?

\- Thanks fam!

\- You're welcome. 

At the restaurant, workers went to one table. One brought their own meal, just like another one, while third one bought himself something to eat. Fourth one didn't buy anything for himself. Just got himself coffee at the hallway.

\- Dude, got to warm this up. Now where is microwave, Marc looked everywhere.

\- It's over there, next to the cashier, Rodney pointed out.

\- Alright, thank you!

While eating and chatting, guys would share their documents and fixing them. Time flew by quickly, and Rodney didn't even realize, that it soon next seminar will begin.

\- Oh god! Gotta go! See you later!

He tried to keep his broken luggage shut, while dodging incoming robots and tried his best to avoid them. At the doors, he ran back to his old seat and opened up his laptop. While chatting with Marc about his project, he tried to show his own attendance.

\- Welcome to all citizens of Robot City. This time this subject will be hard to talk about.

Rodney shut down his laptop despite trying to help Marc. 

\- I was thinking about this for months. 

Now every surrounding seemed unimportant. 

\- I, CEO of this company...

... must leave.

Impossible, Rodney thought to himself.

\- I have many health issues. Plus, I am getting, very, very tired. My doctor told me that the best solution is to retire. I am keeping this company alive for now over ten years. Yet, I have going through a lot of stressful situations. I want to keep my dream alive because I love all of you, but dream seems way too much for my mental health and my pocket. Sometimes, even our dreams can turn into something dark. For now, Morty Sockethill will take the role of being a temporary CEO, because he isn't sure of having a role for a long time.

Seminar lasted for half an hour. 

When it ended, Rodney with slow steps walked back to his workspace and layed his head and arms on table. 

Why, he thought once again.

Marc almost busted door open and tried to catch a breath.

\- Rodney! Have you heard of what Bigweld will do!?

\- Yes.

\- Whoa, you okay?

\- I am. Perhaps.

\- Dude, just tell me.

\- I am just- Ok, let's just do the work and forget about all of this.

\- Aight...

Work continued all the way to the end. After a few attempts to get focused and ignore what had happen, Rodney almost felt as if he was about to cry. He stared at his shaky, twitchy hand. He couldn't even type needed things on his document. After Marc left, Rodney just looked at the scenery of a town. Endless town coloured in silver and some other shades of metal. Every building had it's unique feature - shapes, height, windows and even decorations around it. 

At Aunt Fanny's Rodney layed down on his bed and kept staring at the ceiling. Fender knocked the door, bringing in warm food. He tried to lighten up Rodney by a joke, but the spark of a joy didn't even flicker.

\- Did someone bully you at workspace, Fender lost his smile on face.

\- No, I don't think no one will dare to bully me, Rodney whispered.

\- Well, how about life, luck?

\- Perhaps. But yesterday was awesome, right?

\- Oh hell yeah! 

**_Week later_ **

\- Son, what's the matter? You're droopy for 364 days straight.

\- AAAAAARGH! Just let me be!

\- Not this again...

\- You know how much I hate when I want to be left alone, but then some moron comes up to me with their damn problem! I am so fed up after being at work! Wait...

\- What.

\- I almost forgot... This blue guy... This blue asshole who made me end up here... I WILL GET YOU COPPERBOTTOM!

\- Typical of you, Phineas.

Thin-framed robot swung all around until at some point chains broke. With girly scream he fell his face first into scrap heaps. 

\- Hahaha- This is just perfect!

Phineas' arms threw everything that wasn't useful for him, but took what he really needed. He even tore a few robot apart to change some of his body parts that almost rot off.

\- Great! Maybe not the neatest, but this should look great! Shall I now go! Bye, dad!

\- Son, what are you-

\- Goodbyeeee-

And now a huge frame ran off through a small hole on the wall.

_**Next day** _

Rodney tried to write something down, but nothing good came out. What is exactly coming out, when he should be writing applications for both resigning and for several jobs? Some strange letters.

As soon as everything began to flow well, door banged open again. Rodney jumped up, not even realizing who is in there.

\- Marc, how many times I've told you not to bang the door? Oh my...

\- Hello, mister... Copper... bottom, Ratchet grunted, being ready for a fight.

\- Good morning sir. Please sit down. How may help you, Rodney showed his smile.

\- I would like to get an application for a job here! Just give me a form!

\- Okay, please, wait a second... There you go! Maybe I reserve an interview for you, sir?

\- Yes. And my name's Jack Wrenchet.

\- Jack Wrenchet.

\- I have decided to try all the things again and fix everything what I have done, he shifted his face from grumpy to kinder one.

\- That's awesome, Rodney tried to reach out for his phone, while keeping his smile.

\- I will just ask, if you can tell Bigweld that I will everything again?

\- I am not sure about this. He is no longer a CEO.

\- Oooh, that's quite... eeeh, eeeh, eeeh, sad!

\- I totally agree with it. Are you actually okay? You seem to have a lot of broken parts. Maybe I can fix some of them?

\- Don't. 

Phineas smacked his hand with all force onto table and tried to close in Rodney. Rodney didn't even flinch from a sudden movement. He still held a screwdriver, a tissue and a liquid to remove the rust. Phineas got his brown, seemingly red eyes closer to Rodney's. Blue robot moved away his face.

\- Please stop. This doesn't work on me.

\- Oh really. Think you have no limits? I will find out.

Phineas opened up the door and adds:

\- Dare to even to stop me, and I will make sure no one will find your corpse.

Being all confused, Rodney let out a tiny "Huh" and put away all of his papers. Later, he that same person walk down the stairs and then go by a bus.

Copperbottom continued writing down all of the texts he had to, while thought of Phineas being so close made him worry - what kind of a possible situation it will be?

Next month, Phineas started to work at the opposite office. There, he had a droopy, wide-eyed face and eyes that didn't really seem to attach onto work. Rodney asked, if Phineas needed help, but probably it looked like Rodney had a careful pretentiousness. Or how Phineas felt like.

But one day though, Phineas finally kindly asked Rodney for advice. Not really caring about the rude looks and comments, he finally had the courage to talk to his ex-nemesis.

\- So, how do I make a pie chart? I... forgot, Phineas hid his face from the others.

\- It's easy. Just go here, here and then here, Rodney moved the mouse.

\- Thanks.

\- You're welcome.

Also Ratchet helped him. Once Rodney carried a huge stack of papers. He couldn't hold the weight that well, so it tilted over and crashed on a floor. Being the first one to notice, Phineas quickly tried his best to help Rodney.

\- Does order matter, Phineas smiled.

\- No, it doesn't.

\- Alrighty. Here, pal. I am so sorry for what I did in the-

\- Hey, I told you that you can be a better person. 

_**Five months later** _

Turns out, that Phineas is indeed more calmer and not as that dangerous! He in fact, went to therapy and he even showed how great he is to new CEO.

By now, everyone started to admire fake "Wrenchet", but real "Ratchet" hid his true self. They trusted him, they knew, that he cared for everyone and their problems, always helping each other. Even Bigweld saw him as a potential permanent CEO.

Turns out, that once again, a new CEO was needed. So, elections for a next CEO would begin. 

Time flew by.

The day before the festival, Rodney had an eye on Wrenchet's secretive habit of not letting to see the documents. Usually he would allow him to do it, but now, it was getting hard. One day, a small paper piece fell off a shelf. Rodney picked it up, revealing Wrenchet's true name, who turns out to be Ratchet. 

Rodney tried to tell that his arch nemesis is back, but everyone being believing in Wrenchet, people didn't listen to him. They just told him he is jealous or just trying to cause some drama.

_**At the festival** _

\- Isn't it that awesome, that at least Bigweld and his daughter will visit us, Rodney stood next to Marc.

\- Ohohoh, I am very exited as well!

While Bigweld spoke up, Rodney and Marc came closer. Bigweld talked and talked, even thanked previous CEO for helping him. For now, election results were about to show up.

_Gearlock 4.3%_

_Burnell 32.9%_

_Wrenchet 62.8%_

\- Awesome! Did you vote for him, Marc poked Rodney's rib.

\- I dunno. I just have a gut feeling as if Wrenchet is actually Ratchet.

\- What are you talking about?

\- It seems as if that jerk changed his name, and now he is abusing a chance to get back here!

\- Rodney, are you really sure? He doesn't look like him!

\- He can always change his facial features!

\- You are just eccentric!

Now, it was Phineas' turn to shine. He ran up to a stage and had his talk. Others were amazed by his humour, reliability and how positive he was. 

After a ceremony, Wrenchet offered a car drive back to Rodney's home. Before it, he gave him a glass of wine.

\- Whoa, sorry, I don't drink alcohol and I can go home ll by myself. Should I really trust you!?

\- Hey, I told I have changed! Why are you so mean, dude!

\- I have rights to be suspicious!

\- At this point you are just acting very rude! I didn't do anything bad, but yet you blame ME for nothing!? I didn't even touch you! 

\- Yeah, maybe I am just getting a little mean lately.

\- See? Come on, just a sip! I promise, I didn't spike it or anything!

At first, Rodney kept glass away from his face, but then, he decided to try it. After two glasses, Rodney already felt as if his mind is a little lighter, detaching from reality a little. He just kept chattering and chattering, giving him even more braver and limitless feeling. He didn't care to whom he was talking. Cracking many jokes and talking about controversial stuff, soon Rodney was getting more drowsy. 

\- Thank you, I am grateful for you bringing me home, Cappy's machine just broke.

\- Oh no, Ratchet faked his voice, pretending he is sorry.

\- Is everything... Okay?

\- Yes it is.

\- I can see how sturdy are your fingers. Are you alright.

\- I told you I am! I am just tired, okay?

\- Yeah, it might be. I am already feeling a little limp after couple of glasses of wine.

Good, Phineas thought. He even hid his joy right behind his lips. 

At the park, Rodney took out umbrella due to rain. It literally poured. Nothing was louder except drops knocking the ground, liquid pouring down the drain and footsteps. 

\- Thanks for a ride! Is there how can I compensate for the- uuh... Wren-

\- Oh Copperbottom, if you actually knew, how far did you go. You said you have no limits. But you have to understand, that I am taller, stronger and heavier than you. Do you think you're being brave!?

Light bulb flickered against Phineas' wide grin, showing off what he really wants to do. A mixture of a feeling you are getting what you will get soon and power pouring through veins, or cables. Eyes seem like animal's. 

\- Hey, I apologize for what I said before. I didn't mean to tell that you are terrible. In fact, you are actually a great person!

\- I told you have limits. It would have been more better if you didn't go through my shelf yesterday, we could have avoided this.

\- What?

While hand with a small block-like device with a small bolt on it was about to swing straight into Rodney's body. He had no time to shriek, as shock ran through his lungs and heart.

**Thud!**

_\- Rodney! RODNEY!_ RODNEY, red figure shook blue one.

\- Huh, where am I?

\- At the hospital. Someone attacked you. You were out for like, several hours, about seven. Broken ribcage armature and sternum. Looks like you will have to rest for now. Should we write a notice to police?

\- Uhuh. Turns out that this guy is just Ratchet. Should have not ignored my gut feeling when he was around.

\- Well, we all do mistakes. For now, let me rest. I can't really breathe. 


	2. Everything gets... worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Physical trauma, fainting

_**One and half year later** _

Rodney kneeled down to fix a machine. He tore down some broken parts and what prevented from him reaching anything else. As he continued to fix, he heard someone come by.

\- Hey there, Fender knocked machine's door like a door.

\- Oh hey Fender! Coming by?

\- Yeah, I brought you some lunch. You forgot it on the kitchen.

\- Really? Oh gosh, I am very forgetful!

\- Yup! By the way, I saw two dudes run into this place, are you aware with that?

\- What guys?

\- Other one about your size, other one about Piper's. Both of them quite silvery. Taller one has lighter hair. Both of them have black jackets.

\- I didn't notice that. Besides I am too busy. John should have fixed this a week ago and now the owner of this machine is very antsy about it.

\- I get it. Sorry for interrupting, gotta go!

Fender ran off, as Rodney got from underneath the machine to check the surroundings. What if there are those guys around? Rodney stood up to bring a toolbox as he noticed it was gone. Well, maybe a co-worker decided to borrow it. Walking back to his spot, Fender was back.

\- Bro, haven't you seen my wallet? After I left this area, I didn't feel it. When I checked it, nada.

\- Maybe we can search for it.

Guys walked around. Although, Rodney heard a swoosh behind his back.

\- Did I just heard someone run by?

A silvery figure ran behind the wall. Rodney didn't see any face or details of a robot passing by. He crept into tiny storage room. As automated light turned on, a ear-piercing scream cut through his ears.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAA HUI HELVETTI- KASPERI TÄÄLLÄ ON JOKU, almost feminine voice screeched.

\- What the-

Silvery shape smacked Rodney's midriff, as he yelped as well. He tried to chase down the figure, but alas, it was way too fast. In a few minutes, Fender came back asking:

\- What happen? Who screamed THAT loud!?

\- Not me! Wait. I can't feel my wallet as well, Rodney pressed the pockets above his lap.

\- Oh. Well, I can see someone over there-

\- Hey, Rodney hissed at the tall silver person.

That taller ran off to other room. There, he was not seen because of many, many junk thrown all around. 

\- I am sure he went there.

After a few steps a nasty surprise came up against both of them. Other guy held some scrap metal, while smaller one was about to run off. Rodney came closer. Other guy threw a piece of scrap towards Rodney, but Rodney simply dodged, still staring at the tall guy. Tall guy jumped at him. Few punches flew towards Rodney, meaning Rodney cold only block them. At last, he scared off the tall guy.

\- VOI PASKA! HANNES HÄIVYTÄÄ JA NYTTE! AAAAAAA!

\- AAAAAAAA!

\- ARGH! HEY! GET BACK HERE!

Rodney began to walk after the boys. One of them was slick enough to get through door, but he got caught by Fender. Fender shooed him out of room. Meanwhile Rodney was right after smaller one. Smaller laughed and even used walls to get higher from Rodney. 

\- Catch me, if you can! 

\- Get back here!

Rodney now had to run. Few minutes in, and his laps are both tired as well as his lungs feel tight. Once again a robot showed up. They held one scrap to themselves. Rodney began to chase after while yelling to give back the wallet. Robot refused to do so. At any good chance robot opened up a door to make Rodney crash onto it or make a sudden turn or actually try to throw something at Rodney, which all attempts failed.

Mid-sized robot jumped over a wall with a bright blue, flame-like energy, literally throwing him over a fence. Rodney stopped there, to calculate everything he just saw. 

\- Heheh, dumbass, silvery robot giggled.

\- Gotcha, a blue arm wrapped around silver's upper body.

\- RYAAAH! 

\- Alright, who took our wallets!?

\- Uuh, I didn't take them!

\- Hey, listen, give them back! You will regret not giving us them back!

\- No I won't!

Silver one lifted up his arm and run away from Rodney. Sooner, he got stuck between many shelves. Try to topple them - try, they won't fall being screwed tight.

\- Voi ei, silver robot whispered to himself.

\- So, give them back. Please.

\- Oh yeah? Like hell I would!

\- Just give it already. I promise I will not try to fight you.

\- Really?

\- Yes.

\- Alright then.

Silver punched Rodney in chest and used two walls and a gap between them to jump up. Hopping one from another, Rodney could watch in pain, how chrome robot would get away. But then, a loud thud was heard with a groan. 

\- Give. It. Back!

\- Whoa, Fender, wait.

\- Other one ran off, but smaller one has both of our wallets.

\- Owww, small robot groaned.

\- So, will you come back here again and cause trouble or stay out of this area!?

\- Ugh, great. Hopefully yes, if my brother won't make me come here.

\- Then tell him not to come here, Rodney almost hissed. 

\- Okay okay, I am leaving. Bye assholes.

As robot left, Rodney asked Fender to be with him. Guys spent time fixing machine. Fender with a permission of a boss helped Rodney by giving needed instruments and checking for anyone trying to break in again. Sharing news and even considered asking Rodney's boss to add security alarm.

\- There was a chaos here, right, boss tapped something on old-school computer.

\- Yes, there was. Just check the security system!

\- I see. Well, thanks for informing. See you tomorrow...

\- Tomorrow I'll have to work in check-up segment in a hospital.

\- Yeah right! Have a nice day!

\- Have a nice day.

Fender and Rodney left their workspace. While walking, in a football field, guys ran around kicking the ball like they wanted to break each others' arms and legs. Some boys purposely fought each other in mud pile.

\- Luukas älä vittu potki sinne, someone yelped.

\- Tsiisus mikä potku!

\- Jussi rauhotu! Tää seinä kohta perkele kaatuu ku sä vedät noin kovaa!

Rodney commented with a slight laughter:

\- Heh, reminds me of high school times!

\- I was also being like that. I once remember kicking a ball into school window. Teacher came out yelling "Ye useless sonovawitches! I will shew ye hew te break daemn windews while net deing ye daemn hemwerk!", Fender re-acted his teacher's voice in a feminine and raspy tone and swinging his fist, pretending he held a ruler or anything else teacher would use to hit the students with it, in it.

\- Hey, I got into a similar situation - except I didn't break the window and I had to take all the blame!

Guys sat down on a bench. Rodney began to fill out the forms, while Fender watched the match. While it was about to end, both guys were already chatting about the work and the form they had to fill in. But they didn't notice the danger coming in.

\- Hei! Varokaa!

Rodney didn't have his eyes looking forward, yet a similiar silhouette jumped in front of him.

**Bang!**

That same robot hold a ball on his other hand, while other one was pretty much hanging.

\- Sori. Aku potkas pallon täysil ja se oli juuri lentämäs teit- Ei hitto.

\- What did he say, Rodney asked.

\- It seems as if our city has an island for Nordic people to come in, like a community, a colony some sort of, Fender replied

\- Excuse me, but do you need any help, Rodney stood up.

\- Eeh, sorry I- I- I can deal with this o my own! MOIKKAAAAA-

Guy swooshed himself back to the field, grabbing his bag and then leaving right behind the corner of the one building. Rodney muttered something while taking out his laptop and began to type down some things. 

Meanwhile at home, Wonderbot kept teasing Diesel by poking him and then flying off so Diesel won't catch him. Piper instead, studies for an upcoming test, while Fender helps her. Lug and Fanny are both cooking dinner for everyone. Rodney is changing a lightbulb, as Diesel, who runs by, almost toppling over the ladder.

\- Guys, calm down! I am trying to change a bulb!

Diesel hid his face and ran to his room. Wonderbot flew next to Rodney to look what his creator is doing. 

\- Wanna help, Rodney grinned.

Wonderbot nodded, picking up a tiny instrument.

\- No, I don't need it. It just requires my hands to unscrew this thing. But well, this lamp doesn't fit. This is what I exactly was thinking about.

\- How was your work today, Piper came out of her room.

\- All good. Except some guys tried to steal some stuff.

\- Oh.

\- And coincidentally I met one at the park.

\- Whoa. 

\- Plus he had a strange feminine voice for a teenager guy, Fender added.

\- Dude, didn't you have quite feminine voice until being twenty?

\- Oh shoot yeah.

\- Oh shit I'll never be working as a substitute teacher anymore, Crank rolled back to his home.

Orange robot's arms were spread apart from his body, all oily and stained. He sometimes tried to pull dirty stains of paper and some trash like tiny bolts, scraps of metal and springs.

\- Next time I will show those morons how to mess around, Crank kept yelling.

\- You alright, Rodney asked.

\- Hell nah! Just gimmie a towel holy shit. Damn son of hitches have no clue how to even sit down without messing up any shit! 

\- Oh dear. 

Well, what guys did really expect. Sooner, a knock on a door woke up Fender from his nap, Piper lost her focus on a newest book and Rodney messed up a metallic construction he did.

\- Hello there, Fanny opened up a door.

\- Good evening. Have you seen this person?

\- What is his name?

\- Kasperi "Väännin" Jousi. 

\- What is- Wait. I saw this guy at my workspace today. He stole some of materials.

\- Mhm, when? What workshop?

\- Screwloose lake workshop at eleven o'-five.

\- Alright. This guy is now a wanted criminal in "New Futura". 

\- Really!? Why am I not surprised.

_**Next day** _

This day was a little busier than young robot had thought to be. At first he had to work as a substitute teacher in biology class to keep an eye on the exam there. Then, he went to a high school to teach physics theories and such. And at last, he went to a clinic's office. To his surprise...

\- Hello, sit down please, Rodney tapped computer keyboard as he looked a little bit on his patient.

\- Hello, same voice huffed.

\- Oh. You again. 

\- N' duh? So, yesterday I twisted my wrist and-

\- I saw it. Can I have a look? Thank you.

At least something was almost off or twisted. Whole wrist was barely working.

\- So. Tell me your name?

\- Johannes Jakari Jousi.

\- Can you type it down please?

\- Yes. Thank god I am a righty.

\- I see. Welp, looks like we will have to go to an opposite building.

There, Rodney took off an entire arm and re-assembled everything. Some parts had to be replaced, especially two of the cables for moving fingers up and down was torn off and one was for a hand movement. Pivot was other model. Also, ulna-like part was changed.

\- Where do you come from?

\- From Finland, moved here half a year ago.

\- Really? 

\- Yeah. 

\- How does it like to live here?

\- A little strange. Others seem to be more social and open. Even some get way too close.

\- Oh boy. I am wondering, what is this sign on your hand? I think I saw it before or so.

\- Uh, my stepdad told me it is from one man. I have no damn clue.

\- Okay. Now this might hurt when I move it. In three, two one...

Silver robot almost cringed after a quick twist.

\- So, try moving it.

"Hannes" moved his fingers, twisted his whole arm, even shook it as if he touched something very painfully hot. Everything was normal.

\- Does it hurt?

\- Only a little. But I think it was because of replacing everything. My arm will sure adjust to work.

\- That's good. 

\- I am glad that this is the only good clinic here. _  
_

\- I know. So many hospitals have shut down and most polyclinics don't do the work, rather sucking life and money out of innocent robots. _  
_

\- Uhuh. But, now I gotta go. Bye!

\- Bye.

_**18.34** _

\- You think this film is still fun? I think it's obnoxious, Piper moaned.

\- Oh come on, it's classic! Most of reviews say, it has very good punchlines and stuff!

\- I ain't watching that anymore. I will come back for a diner!

\- What are you watching?

\- "Three buffoons and a child". Pure comedy.

\- We watched it on 7th grade in my school. Gosh, there is one scene I will never forget.

\- What scene? That- Okay, you don't have to tell me, just pass me over the remote.

\- Here. I will go make some casserole. Is anyone willing to help, Rodney smiled.

\- Me. Just don't put too much of ginger this time! My gut can't stomach it, Crank complained.

\- No worries, I will use a spoon to measure spices this time!

Time flew by. By now, Rodney decided to throw out the trash. In the dark, he took out a brush. Just in case. Walking down the pavement, he went into closed spot. Now, he had to throw out trash quickly. But something had caught his eye. Throwing out trash, and then checking on the thing, he saw an unconscious robot. The same one he today.

\- What the- Oh my gosh, he gasped.

He grabbed robot, and listened to any sounds of life by trying to hear heartbeat or lungs working. He did hear something in the lungs of robot. Now, he had to think how he should help silver bot. Who knows how police might deal with him, maybe torment to death and throw into aggressive pit of other robots. Hospital might throw him out, if he wakes up. Besides, Rodney couldn't find his cellphone or wallet. Only pills.

\- This doesn't look good, he picked up a robot and brought him in.

Few hours later, a strange lady knocked on the door. Fanny almost fainted, Piper and Fender panicked, as Lug stood up against the lady. 

Lady had many parts almost torn off. Face was sunken and melted. A long coat covered her body. Crown-like hat was messy and every part of it was torn and pulled. For now, Lady grinned, telling she just needed a place to stay, later explaining her motives.

\- I just feel like I should redeem myself. I saw, that my grandson was taken in.


	3. This is just bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Battle

**_Restarting main system "Delta"_ **

**_Do you want to reload your memory database?  
_ **

**_Caution, removing your memory database or erasing it might cause memory loss, severe forms of malfunctioning or death._ **

_**> Y** _

_**> N** _

_**Yes. Confirm?** _

_**Starting to reload.** _

_**3%...** _

_**12%...** _

_**24%...** _

_**32%...** _

_**46%...** _

_**59%...** _

_**67%...** _

_**70%...** _

_**86%...** _

_**92%...** _

_**99%...** _

_**All done. Proceed to turn on?** _

_**> Y** _

_**> N** _

_**Starting to turn on...** _

_**...  
** _

\- Oh my god!

Silver robot looked around. Orange walls with many shapes repeated on a same line, round window above his face. He stares out of a window for a while. Nothing, except for buildings. No one, except for birds. He places his feet on cold, unfamiliar floor to start to wander around in unknown place. Every room felt as if it could be wrong or potentially hiding something dangerous. Corridors were unusually claustrophobic, closing on each other. 

\- This place... I can't believe that I really did end up here?

\- Looking for something, dry voice caught silver robot off guard.

\- Ryah! 

\- Whoa! You don't have to have that sort of a reaction!

\- I don't even know who are you!

\- And you are that dude I saw you yesterday?

\- What's up, I-, Fender chimes in.

\- Newcomer perhaps woke up.

\- I-I-I... I- I- Like what the hell is this place!?

\- Aunt Fanny's just moved to a different house, because we lost previous one to an upcoming construction site. We basically take in those robots without a house or who just need some peace and relaxation from real world problems.

\- Uhuh. And who are you? I will not let you even shake my hand before knowing your names!

\- Rodney Copperbottom. I fix, help others. Wanted to be an engineer, but now I am working as a doc in this town.

\- Fender Pinwheeler. My main job- My main job is to- I just exist here, helping around.

\- Johannes Jousi. Or my friends called me "Hannes". My main job is to keep my and my brother's ass safe. Stealing, lying...

\- We know it.

\- Hahah, yeah... Okay, do you happen to have any slippers? I just feel embarrassed wearing outside shoes inside this place!

\- Where does he come from, Fender whispered.

\- From Finland- Uuh, we don't have slippers. Why are you asking?

\- I am used to it and I am ashamed of wearing shoes inside. I will then buy ones myself. Or go dumpster-diving. Maybe I can find something good.

\- No need to. You can wear shoes here inside as well.

\- Thanks, seems good, I think. Listen, kaiffari, can you tell me, how much does this place cost?

\- It costs nothing as long as you do your tasks here. And behave yourself.

\- Alright then. I will then walk around to get used to this place.

\- Wait! Let me-

Hannes already left the room to check out the whole house. He opened up every door that was allowed to be entered in, according by those labels on door handles, telling if the room is vacant. Meanwhile, a tall, green figure hovered over him. Hannes stares at his tiny, squinted eyes, looking at him from above. A hand raises up to greet him, but Hannes didn't see it as a sign of peace. His feet just drag him away from that bot.

Other robot unexpectedly ran into his arms. Sniffing, scanning every detail. Hannes wanted to run off, to shove that piece of scrap, that has no respect to his huge personal space. At some point, robot grabbed him by the waist and rested its head on his clavicle. Hannes desperately tries to run and he is about to scream.

Those feelings get a hold of him again.

They grow bigger and scarier.

\- AY! I ain't some teddy bear to be hugged!

Luckily, that feeling started to get weaker. Hannes swore, that he was on the red line of exploding.

The next room to be examined was kitchen. A huge, red woman robot swung her rear, swiping stacks of boxes on the ground. She tired to pick up stacks up, but going backwards caused even more trouble. At some point, another woman came in. Grey, almost soulless and threatening space-for-breathing taking robot waddled like her time for walking is starting to fade off.

\- Fanny, you better stop swinging around. Let me help you.

\- Oh.

\- What are you doing here, young lady!?

\- I am actually a dude, so-

\- Hold on. You look familiar. Wait a second.

Hannes wanted to yell to that woman as a warning to stay away from him. But woman was already close. She picked up Hannes' metallic sleeve and took off one part slowly.

\- I see. Our family sign, she grins.

\- Uuh.

She picks up her sleeve and shows her rusty, shiny from grease shoulder to show almost faded away sign. Hannes couldn't believe his eyes. He denied the fact, that the woman in front of him is a part of his family.

\- No, I just cannot! I am in a different place full of freaks. One has no sense of personal space, other one thinks I am some intruder! And some freak witch claims I am her family! And some blue boy is already scaring me!

\- Who the hell is that guy, and we are not some "freaks", Crank came in.

\- Great! Another freak who denies being one, but it's obvious he is one!

\- There you are, blue man came back.

Hannes huffs, Rodney grabs him by his arm, and with an confused, huge smile, walks out of room. 

\- Don't be so awkward, Rodney growled.

\- And don't touch me like I am a toy or anything, Hannes smacked Rodney's tight palm.

\- For now, you'd better get some proper rest. You were out in cold, you didn't eat anything. Go to your bed and wait there, before I will bring you some breakfast.

Rodney closed the door and went downstairs, while muttering "Damn boy". Downstairs, he took a plate, put some pumpkin soup, warmed it up in a microwave, while made some tea. He went back to Hannes' room, only to catch him standing on bed that was moved from wall underneath a window, highest panel being open.

\- Y- Get down!

\- I want to get out of here I don't want to see or interact with any freaks hereeee-

Rodney grabs Hannes' waist by both of his hands, leaving food tray on desk. Hannes squeals and tries to wriggle out of Rodney's tight and strong grip, but alas, he can't feel ground.

\- Whoaaaa... You're so lightweight! Do you even need to eat?

\- My model doesn't need much of a food rather than I need just to charge myself. Plus, I am quite sporty, so-

\- Cool! Hey! You got to show me how you are designed! Just look at your body! I am just green from the jealousy! I wish I had similar body type!

\- Okay, please, put me down! I don't feel comfortable being held up like this. Just don't drop me, my connectors in my legs are frail lately DON'T DROP ME-

Hannes' slippery body slid out of Rodney's grip. As soon as Hannes' heels hit the floor, he didn't blink and didn't move his already open mouth. 

\- Oops! I am so sorry! I didn't mean it!

\- Now I have to attach them again. Owww...

Hannes limps out of Rodney's arms, but falls down onto Rodney's shoulder. Blue robot picked up Hannes and placed him on bed. Hannes took off part of his leg and began to pull some of his wires and re-attached them.

\- You don't solder your wires?

\- I don't have time to do it, and not to mention my hand is very trembly. No need to help me. Besides, soldering can get messy.

\- Really? Okay, I could've helped you...

\- Let's not waste time on this, okay?

**BANG!**

**BOOM!**

Screams outsides ran past the building, as thick dust covered up whole, huge street. Tall, thin shades got darker as they grew bigger. Rodney at first squinted his eyes, then, keeping his perplexed and pissed-off look, widened them. He ran down and cursing out several words. 

\- There's an attack again! Evacuate this whole building! Fanny, take in everyone to the basement, Fender you shut down the main electrical system, Crank and Diesel - turn on the generator for the basement, Piper - go help Fanny and Lug, prepare all the weaponry, we will start battling soon!

Sirens outside rang, cutting Hannes' ears. He looked quickly for a way out, but another boom made heavy shelf block the door. Hannes tried to push it away, but in vain. At least, there was another way to get out - window.

Hannes opens up the window, swings himself over it and looks down, only to know, that potentially lethal fall was bellow his feet, being about fifty feet. If he will fall headfirst, he may die. But explosions nearby can still blast him off. So, Hannes' hands let go. He falls down, and the frame gets darker and closer.

\- What were you thinking, Rodney grabs Hannes.

\- Door was blocked by something!

\- You could have- Argh! You can now safely land.

Rodney placed Hannes on the ground and pointed towards the door to the basement.

\- Go there. You'll be safe.

And Rodney left the spot. He ran across the dusty street and checked every incoming sweeper.

\- Those are bigger than the last time. There are less of them by half, but seemingly they are powerful and strong enough to destroy a building.

Tall, menacing and muscular sweepers grew nearer. Loud, screechy rust sounded almost like a warning sign an animal would let as a warning to not to mess around with it. It sounded as if those sweepers were sentient and had knowledge of their surroundings, albeit them being able to see only a few feet in front of them. Long needle-like teeth with rusty points let out a loud clank every time jaw opened and closed and ran closer to Rodney. He grabs out his spears and prepares them. Fender and Lug come closer, while staring at the mad as bulls, bloody and metallic abominations.

\- What should we do, Lug asked.

\- We will get them down. From the right side, we will be able to tackle them down, Rodney calculated. 

\- Alright then, let's get into it, Fender gave a smug smile.

Rodney ran headfirst, not even noticing rubble fall right in front of his face. As soon as Fender came closer, both of them tried to move it away, and even Lug's pushing didn't help. And sooner, sweeper's jaw latched onto debris and sucked it in, letting out millions of sparks. Rodney and his gang retreated, as a silvery swoop almost tackled him again.

\- WHAT THE- Rodney yelped.

Silvery shape jumped on top of main sweeper and shatters its eye. Hannes with a long stick, stabs through sweeper's skull. Rodney runs up with a spear and chain and jumps up right next to Hannes.

\- I told you to get into the basement, he roared.

\- I just want to help! Now let go or I'll shock you!

Rodney let go, before Hannes' energy went into sweeper's computer. It collapses on spot, as other sweepers stop. Rodney sighs and asks.

\- And why the hell you decided it would be a good idea?

\- At least you won't call me worthless, Hannes glared gladly.

Rodney ran at the wall and helped Fender to get up onto high scaffolding. Both of them set up a cannon while having a clear plan. Spear with a chain will go through sweepers' heads, killing them. It should be enough to kill the rest of them. For now, due to seeing a huge dead leader, they are confused and have no clue what to do. Using the chance, it should be done quickly and easily.

\- Okay. In three. Two. One. Go.

Old dust flew out of a powerful cannon and a thin needle spear flew through the rest of the sweepers. Or it is what Rodney imagined. Spear flew in front of them.

\- Damn, Rodney hissed through his teeth and gritted them.

He grabbed rest of the spears and ran on top of the sweepers. He threw lightweight chain over them and swung forwards, slicing sweepers' heads. And like dominoes, they crash against a small sliced hill. Rodney lands on the last sweeper with no care and regains the spear he used.

\- Well, hopefully this was it, he sighed and opens up latches of each sweeper.

Citizens crowded like ants seeing a dead animal and grabbed every piece of the robot and what was inside it. Rodney smiled and left the spot, going back to the building to make some tea for himself.

\- Another day saved. Jeez, I'll be needing some rest after this sort of thing.

\- It's alright, dear, dark and silver woman came in.

\- Oh hello! Haven't seen you in a long time, Rodney jumped out of his seat.

\- Yeah, had to keep an eye on what is going on this town. 

\- Come on in! I'll hang your jacket here!

\- Hello Cappy, Piper greets her.

\- Good evening, Piper.

Woman walks down the hall to go to bathroom. And there, she sees almost same-looking dude.

\- Iltaa, Hannes grins.

\- Hello. Your face looks quite familiar, she added disgusted tone.

\- What's the matter, daina? 

\- Sorry, I don't start to trust and talk to strangers as soon as I see them, she mutters.

\- Well, may I present myself as Johannes Jousi? 

\- I see. Nice name, young man, but I won't talk to you, yet.

\- Fair enough. Ventta! Why you don't trust me?

\- Because of the mark on your arm. It is the same one as what one of my enemies had. So, it is logical not to talk to you, right!?

\- Oh, sori, sori!

\- Besides, I would like to be on my own. I need some space for myself.

And Hannes left the bathroom. Yellow girl runs in front of him and Hannes shrieks.

\- Whoa- Who are the hell are you!?

\- I am Johannes to you, small girl!

\- I am Piper, she corrects.

\- Nice name. Wonder if you are just like the rest of them. At least that red woman is kind of nice.

\- Seems like a rough place, huh? Well, once you start respecting us, you'll be respected as well. That's how our house works.

\- Hm. Okay.

Hannes moves to the main corridor. He gets shaken by Rodney's sight, who asked him to get into medication room. There, Hannes sat on a chair and decided to check his legs. Rodney pulled in a box with many tools in it, and plugged the cord to the socket. Right before testing one machine, he used his nail to see if machine works properly. Only after a few adjustments, Rodney rolled by an office chair closer to Hannes.

\- Alright, allow me to remove the soldering. I will make a newer one.

\- Hey! Hitto- No! No need to!

\- Come on, I feel very irritated seeing how your connected wires are attached by a croc clip- Stop moving! I broke them, so I must fix them!

\- No, you stop! I feel uncomfortable!

Hannes wriggles his leg out of Rodney's hold and hides in the corner, holding his other leg up, preparing to kick it.

\- It's okay, buddy, I won't hurt you. See, this thing isn't that bad!

Hannes still tried to catch a breath, while preparing for Rodney to come any step closer. He was willing to even bite him.

_**"Those feelings are coming back! No! NO! I don't want your help! I don't deserve it! Oi, stay the hell back! Keep some distance! You are threatening me! You are just like them from that hellhole! NO- Oh god my shock levels are growing, if that dumbass will touch me, he'll be hurt!"** _

Rodney went down on his knees and was about to touch to Hannes. Little did he know, that he might regret the action. Shock ran throughout his body, making him faint on spot. For several seconds, his body twitched, until he regained back his consciousness. 

\- I am sorry I didn't warn you about this! I swear I didn't do this on purpose!

\- Whatever. I am just wondering how the hell did this happen. How!?

\- Okay, I'll go downstairs and introduce myself real quick, okay? Byeeeee-

Downstairs, Rodney plumpted on couch next to Cappy and Fender, as Hannes sat in the middle of living room on a carpet. 

\- So, why won't you introduce yourself, Rodney barely spoke, while dropping his head backwards.

\- Heh-ah. I am Johannes Jakari Jousi, but just call me Hannes. 19 years old. From Finland, raised and trained in hell, ready to battle no matter what. People don't realize soon I am a Finn, thinking I am from Scotland or somewhere else. Often surprised about how decent is my English. Teachers always had me sweet and handsome. Let's just agree I am kinda handsome, aren't I? Well-

\- Whew, what a day, Rodney grunted.

\- I know right, Cappy smiled.

\- That kid's gonna cause us a lot of trouble. And I can feel it.

\- Let's give him a chance, alright? I feel as if maybe, we should let him open up himself to us, and if we do it, he won't be rude or scared of us.

\- Alright, alright. I still believe he's gonna cause trouble.

Cappy slid closer to Rodney and places her hand on his shoulder, sliding it to his neck.

\- We will be fine. I can feel it. I can feel, that this kid is going to save you one day.

\- We will see then.


	4. Getting used to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chase, violent fight, mentions about abusive siblings, mentions about hospital-like/medical/psychological records

\- So, this town has many interesting places, but also the most dangerous ones, Rodney led Hannes.

\- Okay, I got it. So this is the center, right?

\- Yeah, the tower is the center, there, people come over to visit Ratchet, or how others call him "Wrenchet". Plus, it has this city's main library, cafe and an infamous restaurant. And it has a business park and three business offices.

\- Vaude. Seems legit. Anything else?

**_At Wakzal_ **

\- And what is this place?

\- This place is an industrial site. Here most of companies in this town have their factories here. This place is one of the most dangerous and criminal one, but also one of the most polluted! Come on, I can't breathe here anymore!

\- In fact, I call this place a "Wack-zal". This place sucks.

_**At Mont-Elevira** _

\- And let me guess, this place is quite active, Hannes looked down into heights.

\- Well, it also an industrial district, but more safer and cleaner. A lot of trams, a lot of tall buildings in the caves. And in fact, people call this place "The heart of the state", Rodney pointed out.

\- Sounds good.

_**At Little-Belqenique and Big-Belqenique** _

\- And you told me this place is for citizens, right?

\- Yes, for the middle class. I already told you that every district has its own job, a spot to be in.

\- Okay, how about New Futura?

\- Sure!

_**At New Futura and Queenie** _

\- This place is modern and very popular amongst rich people, but also thieves. In fact, as soon as this district was built, criminality levels in the east side of this city rocketed sky-high!

\- Golly...

Trio decided to go back to the center of the town to eat something for lunch. In the subway station, there was barely any air, and you could easily smell the smoke of a , even if there were multiple metal plates with a cigar being crossed over with a thick, red line, telling to not to smoke. Rodney already started to cough up and Fender started to give gentle smacks Rodney's back.

\- Yeah, I think bus is more cleaner, Hannes muttered, only to interrupt his sentence.

\- What's the matter? Did you say something, eh?

\- No, I-

Something had caught Hannes' attention. Pale, tall and wide robot stood in the crowd, looking left and right. Hannes tried to turn away his eyes from Him, but alas, his mind gave a clear idea who's the person. And He struck his eyes into Hannes', crosshairing him.

\- Eeh, guys, I will leave this spot real quick, Hannes took few steps back.

\- Why, subway's going to be soon!

\- It's Him!

\- Who "Him"?

Rodney thought it was Ratchet standing there, but no. Ratchet doesn't visit places like Futura, already calling them "failures" and "wrong step towards the bright future". And suddenly, He was on his way up. Before Fender and Rodney realize what is going on, Hannes yelled:

\- Oh hell no! It's my brother! Guys, let's go!

Trio ran up upstairs and outside, Hannes looks everywhere, silver and tall robot follows him. Hannes snaps his fingers and with Rodney, they drag Fender along with him. Hannes chose the most hardest point and sometimes, even Rodney got surprised by sudden changes.

At some point, Fender's knee gave in, making Rodney picking him up and carrying him quickly on the street, while Hannes showed the way. Some people on the street stared at Hannes, making him cover up the side view, thinking it cloud block the view from others staring at him and his new pals. He even picked up hood up to prevent from other from staring.

\- Do they even have learnt to NOT TO STARE, he yelled to himself in his mind.

\- Argh, Rodney tried to climb up a fence, but ends up falling back, as Fender's arm slips off.

\- Ouch!

\- Dude, what's going on!?

\- My stepbro wants to kill me! What do you expect from a criminal!? Come on, let's go!

\- We can't, Fender's down!

\- Urgh! Then fix him faster!

\- I can't, I need some time to do it carefully!

Tall dude was coming up behind the wall, as if almost sniffing the area like an angered dog, looking for its target. Hannes swore he heard something rustling behind the tall border. As soon, as Fender was fixed, Rodney stood up, only for the stepbrother pounce on Rodney and yell.

\- What do you think you were doing to him!? You dare to attack him!? He is my only way to survive!!

\- Ah!

Rodney fell down, as several gusts of fists began to drum his upper body and head. Rodney could only block, but not punch back. Last, life-ending and possibly destructive attack was about to smack Rodney's face. He throws his wrench and wacks it against tall guy's face. Guy drops down all cold. At some point, he stands up to look behind and like an angered poltergeist, jumps in front of Hannes. He grabs by Hannes' arms and picks him up, rendering Hannes unable to fight back.

\- Kasperi, sinähän sanoit että et enään puhu minulle!?

\- Vittuun tämä onglema. Sinä ite saatana pakenit kuin pelkuri!

\- Ja ihan sanoit mulle, että et tarvii mua. Jätä meitä rauhaan!

Hannes' body slams building's wall and he soon bounces off onto ground. "Kasperi" prepares his leg to kick him, but Hannes rolls away further. Taller guy once again prepares to throw his fist at Hannes. Hannes takes out a small metallic piece at in flash, it extended into long pipe. Pipe strikes tall guy down. Clumsily, Hannes hops back as well, as he throws it again, this time using ricocheting to get it back, once thrown with all force at opponent's confused head. "Kasperi" grabs it, and Hannes summons another one from his pocket, and it pins his brother against the wall. Brother uses already taken stick to fight back. Hannes swung his straw to block and try to hit his brother.

By this time, Rodney was awed. Smooth, clean moves showed a lot of experience from the past. Both brothers would change their roles, either one attacked, either one defended himself from a hit. Only Hannes' moves had to be polished, sometimes he almost got hit by a pipe. Every time brother's pipe hit metallic things nearby, a loud bang and flash could be seen, like electricity discharging. Fender instead himself watching a cool anime scene, only just dramatic darkness and some superpowers are needed to fulfill the scene.

\- Ja viimein-

Pipe strikes Hannes' chest. He falls down screaming in agony for a while. Rodney gasps, thinking attack was quite dangerous, or lethal. But the idea fades away. Hannes with shakiness stands up as if he isn't forcing himself to do it. Rodney swore he saw Hannes' eyes flare up in colour of pure rage. He turns around and prepares to swing the pipe at his brother. And this time, eye for an eye. Pipe leaves a long scratch on "Kasperi's" chest. Kasperi looks up to see his brother hop up between to walls. Once Hannes had enough of height and power to give a final blow to his brother, Rodney pulls Hannes to himself and takes out his spear.

\- Alright, that's enough! What kind of vendetta is this, Rodney roared.

\- That fucking bastard stole my money before he left!

\- Because you never gave my damn part of the money, when I am the one works ass off to keep yours alive!

\- That doesn't matter!

\- As long as dad doesn't see it, huh?

\- He isn't here so it doesn't count!

\- I wonder if karma will ever shove its foot right up your asshol-

"Kasperi" runs up to Hannes, as Rodney's fist shuts his jaw and sends him several feet back.

\- For now, we will be going home. That's it, Rodney huffed as he picks up "Kasperi".

Home smelled all fresh and felt as safe as usual. Hannes was sent to his own room, while "Kasperi" was placed into other one. During fixing, he woke up. Fender broke door open and ran off, while Cranky prepared for a battle along with Lug. Rodney meanwhile pins him down and yells Lug to use a lifestick. As soon as it gets close to "Kasperi's" neck, he hand collapses.

\- I got to ask Hannes about him.

In other room, Johannes almost shrieks upon door unlocking. He fell of his bed and ran towards any random door, the one that would lead to another room. Johannes was about to faint on spot, and he already drops down at the door, whilst hanging onto handle, pulling it down. He has no other choice, but to wish that door knob would either break or with luck, open up the door. But, in vain. Rodney's close.

\- What now. Why do you want to run away from me? I am not here to preform any ritualistic torturing.

\- Jumalauta.

\- Hm?

\- Nothing. Nothing. I don't want to be here anymore. I feel scared.

\- I just wanted to ask, who's the guy we met today?

\- Ookoo. Sit down and let me speak up.

_Kasperi Väännin Jousi._

_Age: 21_

_Nationality: Finnish_

_Type: Modern type, Generation "Geneva", shell made out of aluminum and titan. Has copper blood/hydraulics, able to survive out in the cold due to anti-freeze substance in blood._

_Kasperi, a young man with relatively strong and broad body has tendencies of a criminal and had been in multiple institutions due to violent behaviour. Had been abusing drugs and was in youth house for troubled, young minds called "Helketta". Otherwise, gambles a lot, popular on social media, gets a lot of attention, as he loves it._

_Most of his teenager years he spent drinking beer and doing drugs, plus stealing items, such as stale foods, stationery, expensive clothes and jewerly from shops. He seems to be very careless about his actions and he feels no regret, or even, never. He had shown himself to be very violent towards his adoptive brother, Johannes (also referred as "Hannes"), possibility being jealousy or sibling rivalry. There were medical records regarding Kasperi wounding Johannes, making Johannes go to the hospital. Their relationship this day is still heated and they still argue and according by Johannes, sometimes things get violent.  
_

\- Holy scrap. And you ran off from him? Why?

\- He is a violent bitch. If I make even tiniest wrong move, he will rage like a bitch.

\- Okay, I get it.

\- So-?

\- I think we will keep him here for a while. But I promise you I will keep you away from him, okay? Pinky promise?

\- P-pinky promise, Hannes hesitated at first, dragging himself away from blue bot.

\- Well, is there-

\- I think he is nearby. I can smell and hear him.

\- What are you talking about?

Door window almost shatters itself from the hit against the wall. Hannes perks his ears to hide behind Rodney and asks:

\- I swear to god I will experience short circuit right here! I don't want to, please!

\- So, you're the Kasper?

\- It's Kasperi, not like how you pronounce my name you outmode degenerate!

\- Whoa, hey! Hey! What's the matter? How may I help you.

\- Get that bitch back here! I need to talk to him.

\- Sorry, I heard that he was often tormented by you.

\- Oh no, no. He is young, and dumb, dumb asshole. He can sometimes go nuts, ya know?

\- Eeh.

\- (Rodney help me!)

\- Hannes, come out. You know just ruined my reputation by lying to him. You're 19, and yet you still lie like a child!? And steal stuff!? And not even working!? What a tiring child you are.

\- And yet you never pay me anything? And when I tell the truth you claim it's not and you try to make me shut up in front of dad!?

\- No one has to know about this. Didn't you promise to help me? You're not, Kasperi hit the last word as if he slams piano key very hard as a finish.

\- That's true.

\- So do as what you promised! And stop trying to pretend you need to get out. We both know well you can't survive in this town. End of the talk for today.

\- Is there everything alright, Rodney broke up the guys.

\- I am-, Hannes begun.

\- We're good, we're good. You're just like a typical american - always barges in!

\- Don't talk to him like that!

Kasperi didn't even smack him, but Hannes almost slips on floor as metallic arm swooshes his face. Hannes stood on spot, shaking a little, as Kasperi once again makes a sharp and quick movement. Kasperi never had any physical contact, but Hannes' body replied with the same wave of energy Kasperi sent. Rodney already felt as if Kasperi's about to hurt his brother.

\- Fine then, just leave the room and that's it. I can't stand looking at it!

\- Consider yourself lucky. This would have let a greasy hell!

\- Okay, please, leave him alone and let this thing cool down!

\- Whatever. What the fuck, I expected more civilized people here!

Kasperi storms off, leaving both guys alone. No longer any of that damned yelling. Hannes goes into his bed and covers his frail body underneath a blanket. Rodney tried to talk to him, but Hannes almost shrieked upon a touch. So, he had to leave. Poor him. Piper comes in to ask if he is doing well.

\- Hey.

\- Wh-

Piper never saw his orange, drippy liquid coming out of his eyes. She could imagine how burning it is. It poured down Hannes' cheeks, as Piper was ready to hide away. It was hard to tell if Hannes is about to snap at any moment and trying, almost desperately hiding his anger behind white teeth. Meanwhile, when he tries to swipe off his tears and attempt to make them disappear quickly. At the same time, he really wants to talk to Piper, but at the same time, he was fraid that she will have that typical reaction.

\- Please, don't explode, please don't, she barely had any words.

\- I won't! Like, why the hell would you still think I would get angry like that so easily!?

\- I dunno, I just heard you fought with your brother?

\- Stepbrother you mean?

\- Yeah.

\- Oh, he is just an asshole with no respect for others. Hates everyone except himself. Pleases his ego, literally satisfying it by social media.

\- I see. His name?

\- KasperiJousi1. But it will be some show-off scrap. Belongs in a group called "LuckyFingers"

\- Really? So he basially steals stuff?

\- Yeah, he hates anything that looks "lower than his style"!

\- I see.

\- Just, don't be bothered by his behaviour please, or make any notice to him. He hates it. I am already ashamed of him.

Piper had enough of guts to look straight into Hannes' eyes. But yet, he turns them away, being it too intrusive. He didn't want let rather innocent-looking girl want to be scared of the face he has now - a mix of sweaty, angry, scared and worried features. His arms pulled her back to the spot where she was in, yet feeling as if he doesn't respect her place that much. He hops back to his bed, cocoons himself around a blanket and gets into the corner of the bed, that was placed into corner of the huge room. Piper came closer to chat more, but at the same time, she still kept distance between herself and Hannes.

\- I know, brothers can be quite a pain in butt.

Hannes only lifted his gaze on her.

\- Fender sometimes teased me in a way my mom was really mad at him and well, he had to go to the corner.

\- I see you want to talk?

\- Yeah.

Hannes let out his arms and placed them under his head like a pillow.

\- Do you have any siblings? What kind is your family?

\- Middle class family, dad works as a nurse, works to become as a doctor.

\- I see. My parents worked as farmers. Until my dad wanted to work in church, but he was fired soon from there and we had to move out due to lack of money.

\- Ahaa. I see.

\- You seems kinda cool. And really cute. I like guys who have long hair!

\- Oh. Okay?

\- Is everything fine? You seem to be...

\- I am fine, I am getting used to this place. Although people don't seem to understand I want some time for myself.

\- Oh no! I am actually sorry I didn't- Heheh, umm... Eeh, that I did bother you!

\- Hey, I am fine, you can talk to. I am just shaken up.

\- Sure, maybe we can talk to each other... Maybe we can be friends... Rodney yesterday told me that you can be a good friend for me, right?

Hannes lowered his "hood" made from blanket over his head, shading his face and turns himself to stop from hurting his neck from keeping it in a same position. He raises up his back and starts to smile a little.

\- Well, let's see. We won't know unless we try. What do you like? Any hobbies?

\- I like to hunt down sweepers! Although I am still not allowed to do such thing! My brother got "worried" about it! Always babying me around!

\- I can... relate to it!

\- Uhuh, and he thinks that I still too young, too weak... Urgh, I hate it! I was thinking if we should go hunt one down?

\- Eeh, are you sure about it?


End file.
